Whiterose for True
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is specifically a Christmas present for my friend True and his favorite RWBY ship, but if other people see and like it, than that's good to!


**Merry Christmas True~! As the description read, this whole fic is really just a big Christmas present one-shot for a friend of mine, but I don't mind others reading it to so long as everyone's nice in the reviews. I usually don't mind people flaming, but not on the Christmas present one-shot.**

* * *

Weiss was extremely frustrated. She'd planned everything out perfectly, not that that was a surprise, she always did. She made perfectly sure she would have the room all to herself, the rest of team RWBY occupied elsewhere. She'd made sure to get all of her class work done. She'd shut and locked the door and made sure the widows were covered. She'd done everything right.

And yet, as she laid back on the bed, desperately trying to force some stress relief out, she couldn't reach it, no matter how fast she stroked herself.

Weiss was a futa you see, and was always very good about making sure no one found out about it. As a result though, it meant she hadn't had any time to please herself since she'd first arrived at Beacon. Now here she was finally alone, blanket pulled up over her slim, naked body so that if anyone walked in she'd at least have deniability, and even if no one believed her, they wouldn't know she was a futa, and she was faced with a problem she'd never gad before: She just couldn't make herself cum.

She'd never had a problem like this before. It had always been a simple matter of closing her eyes and picturing any number of hunky guys taking her. She may have been a futa, and she even pleased herself primarily through stroking herself, but she was still straight, and refused to imagine herself with any female. Hell, she refused to even imagine herself on top, as it would be a terribly un-lady like thing to imagine.

She'd always been good at detailing her fantasies of the make believe men who would take her, abd now she even had a name to assign the fantasy man, and could imagine Neptune taking her in every way possible.

So why couldn't she get off?

Try as she might, no matter how intense or kinky she was willing to let her imagination get, she simply couldn't get more than the most minor amount of pleasure out of it. Her hand pumped up and down all seven inches of her length, bringing her no satisfaction what so ever.

That is of course, until the fantasy came back to her, the one she'd been trying to fight off for weeks now, but still invaded her sweet dreams and left her stiff as a board when she woke.

Weiss bit her lip, 'no,' she pleaded to herself, trying not to enjoy the fantasy as it changed in her mind, 'anything but that..'

But it was too late. Where before she'd pictured Neptune taking her from behind, she now pictured herself doing the taking, with a dark haired, silver eyed, frustratingly adorable girl taking every inch of her.

 _Harder Weiss~!_ Ruby moaned in Weiss' mind, Weiss biting her lip as her hand picked up the speed along her cock. She tried to stop, or at least she told herself she was trying to stop, but the more she tried to picture something, anything but Ruby, the more of Ruby she saw.

And worst of all, it felt good. Amazing even. Better than she'd felt touching herself in a long time, she needed more, she was so close.

 _Don't pull out Weiss! I want it all!_

"R-Ruby!" Weiss cried out, cumming hard and staining the blanket above her. Weiss panted, her lust satisfied, but feeling ashamed of herself for it. 'I shouldn't have done that,' Weiss scolded herself, 'What would Winter think? What would the rest of my team think?' She felt horrible, but she couldn't convince herself that she hadn't enjoyed it, it had felt too good.

'This is all Ruby's fault,' Weiss sighed, 'Why does she have to be so good?'

* * *

Weiss' torment reached a head some time later. After a class with Ruby, during which she was slightly less productive than a brick in a pond, her mind too busy failing not to picture her team leader naked as she kept glancing at the hooded huntress in training next to her to keep focused on the school work, Weiss returned to the team bedroom. She had not taken into account that her teammates, Ruby in particular, were much less coordinated when it came to scheduling their self pleasure, and she found that Ruby had gone directly to the room to please herself.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened to the sight of Ruby, her skirt and panties casually thrown to the side of her bed. Her legs were open as wide as humanly possibly, three fingers pumping hard and faster than anyone who didn't have a speed semblance could go. Weiss had a perfect view, and could see everything.

Weiss blushed madly when she felt her member start to harden beneath her skirt, getting harder still when the thought occurred to her that ruby might have done this on purpose. 'Does she want me to see?' Weiss questioned, unsure whether she was excited or terrified by the thought of the answer. She thought that the answer might be yes when she heard Ruby moaning, "Weiss~"

Weiss very nearly answered. She had no idea what she would have said, but she nearly said it until she realized that Ruby's eyes were closed. Ruby hadn't been planning this, she had been expecting Weiss to be elsewhere while she pleased herself, and as she was far too deep in her fantasy to notice Weiss' presence, still didn't know that Weiss was there.

"Don't stop Weiss~" Ruby moaned, her back arching as she added a fourth finger, fucking herself knuckle deep. Weiss hurried from the room as quietly as she could, shutting the door, but stopping when it was cracked so she could peer through.

'Just walk away.' Weiss ordered herself, but her body defiantly stayed put, her eyes on Ruby's beautiful, horny figure as though trying to memorize every inch she could. 'I shouldn't be watching this. I'm not into girls. I don't like Ruby.' Weiss knew full well she wasn't fooling anyone, least of all herself, but it was hard to fight your teaching, and Weiss had been taught from a very young age how things worked.

Girls go to boys, that's how it works, Winter had told her, Even though you may be a bit...different in some areas, that doesn't give you free reign to become some sort of deviant. You'll grow into a nice young lady and find a handsome man to marry, and I don't ever want to hear of you fooling around with things you shouldn't.

Weiss hadn't understood what her sister had meant at the time. When she was a little older, she had just assumed that Winter had meant she shouldn't ever try to date a Faunus, which admittedly would probably piss her family off about as much, but as she learned more about the world, Weiss figured out how she was different, and that Winter had been explaining to her that she shouldn't be with a girl.

And for so long, she'd done a good job of following that rule. But now...Weiss' eyes were glued to scene before her, and her hands were moving below her skirt before she even noticed them. She didn't make any attempt to stop herself, she was too far in now, so stiff it hurt, and needing to relieve it immediately. She wasn't thinking very clearly, if she were she'd have realized just how likely she was to get caught, and she would kick herself in the future for letting the lust of the moment overwhelm her.

Weiss' hand found her shaft and began gliding along her length as she watched her leader fuck herself silly, fantasizing about her, moaning her name. 'She wants me..' Weiss had been slow to that realization, more focused on trying to deny her own feelings for Ruby. Now that she'd given in to them, it hit her like a brick. Even if Ruby hadn't know Weiss was watching, she had still been moaning her name. Ruby was picturing her, just like she'd been picturing Ruby.

Suddenly Weiss' mind was flooded with thought of Ruby touching herself to the thought of Weiss taking her. Maybe Ruby knew Weiss was a futa, maybe she didn't, the fact remained that Ruby wanted her, and it was taking all the willpower Weiss had left in her not to throw open the door and pounce onto that bed with her. For the moment, she settled for just picking up the pace and stroking herself faster as Ruby fingered herself deeper.

"W-Weiss?" Weiss froze when she realized that Ruby had noticed her, Ruby's eyes filling with shock, her fingers stopping, but not before climax overtook her, making her cry out in a mix of pleasure and a bit of embarrassed shame at the realization that Weiss was watching her get off. Weiss was met with a similar feeling when she realized that, if Ruby hadn't known she was a futa before, she did now. Panicking, Weiss fixed her clothing and fled before Ruby could say anything.

* * *

The following week was a tense one. Tense, awkward, nervous, and embarrassing. Blake and Yang could feel it, but neither knew quite why. Well, they both knew it was because of Weiss and Ruby's mutual crush on each other, they'd known that for going on a month now, but they weren't sure what was making it come to a head now out of nowhere.

Weiss and Ruby did everything they could to avoid actually dealing with the problem, which was a lot more work than it seemed, as they shared several classes, sat directly next to each other in most of them, and shared a dorm room. Still, they managed to go a full week before they were left alone with each other, and even that was the result of Blake and Yang tricking them both into the room, as the two were tired of dealing with their drama and hoped that they would sort things out if they were forced to.

Even then Weiss sat quiet for several minutes while Ruby tapped her foot nervously, her mind going a million miles an hour before she finally got out the words, "I'm sorry."

They went by so fast Weiss almost missed them, and even then she thought she had misheard them. "You're sorry? For what?" Weiss questioned. Even from her extremely biased view on things it had been her in the wrong.

"You know.." Ruby looked down, red faced, "I should have been more careful..I shouldn't have just jumped to it the moment I was alone. And I..I shouldn't have been thinking about you.." Ruby's voice caught a bit, and Weiss realized that Ruby was ashamed of herself, a feeling to which she could sympathize.

"I mean, you're my teammate, you won't ever be anything more, and I know that..but I can't help it sometimes okay? It's not my fault you're so perfect all the time!" Ruby shouted, her eyes starting to water.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss countered, Ruby shaking her head, "Of course you are! You're always beautiful, you're amazing in combat, you're an incredible friend, the only problem you ever had was being so cold when we first met, and now that you've warmed up you're just too…" Ruby was practically pulling at her hair, "Gah! It isn't fair! Why'd I have to like girls? Why couldn't I have liked someone who wasn't straight? Why couldn't you be less perfect so you'd be even kind of in my league? Why-"

Ruby was cut off by Weiss, who practically tackled the silver eyed girl to the bed, pressing her lips against hers. Weiss had heard just about enough of that, enough to know that she wasn't about to let Winter's word confuse what few good qualities she still had.

Ruby seemed as shocked as Weiss was by her actions, but she wasn't about to complain, her small hands clinging to Weiss as she returned the kiss. Both of them put their passion into it as they deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for control as they moved from the side of the bed to the center of it, Ruby pinned beneath Weiss as she took control of the kiss. Ruby's tongue may have been fast, but Weiss' was more deliberate in its movements.

Ruby moaned softly, wanting it badly and only now starting to realize that Weiss might be wanting it to. The two were so unwilling to break the kiss, as though afraid the whole situation would vanish if they did, that they nearly blacked out from lack of oxygen, panting when their lips finally separated.

Stopping the kiss had the opposite effect that they'd expected. Rather the what was happening suddenly vanishing, as Weiss looked down at Ruby beneath her, she became aware of the fact that it was actually happening, and that just drove her wild. She tried to remove her dress quickly, which Ruby's semblance seemed to help with.

A blur of rose petals, a brief feeling of floating above the bed, and suddenly Weiss was in nothing but her silky white bra and panties, Ruby completely naked beneath her. Weiss couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that Ruby had had complete control when she'd been using her speed, she had still put herself on bottom, and not completely undressed Weiss, as though she felt she shouldn't. She wanted Weiss to choose to take things further.

Any fear that Ruby might've had about Weiss changing her mind was ridiculous, as if Weiss hadn't been determined to see this through to the end from the moment she kissed her, she certainly was when she saw Ruby's naked body. She wasn't big and muscled like Weiss assumed Yang wouldn't been, nor was she of an hourglass form like Coco or Velvet, and Weiss couldn't remember a time she had ever been harder in her life.

Ruby's face changed to match the color of her cloak when she saw the tent in Weiss' panties before Weiss moved pant and practically tore them off, her bra being thrown off with equal haste.

Weiss lowered her head, kissing Ruby again, slower this time. The feeling of Weiss' larger chest rubbing against hers was enough to get Ruby wet, feeling her member brushing against her slit had her completely soaked.

"A-are you sure you want this?" Ruby asked, not wanting Weiss to feel like she was obligated to do this. Weiss smiled at her, "I've wanted this for longer than I'm willing to admit to myself, and I'm gonna take it before I do something stupid and mess it up."

Weiss moved her hips before Ruby could make any protests about Weiss not being stupid, her member penetrating her pussy gently. Both of them groaned, trying hard to not attack the other in their lust, wanting to savor the pleasure. Weiss moved her hips forward, reaching a barrier.

Weiss was simultaneously shocked and not shocked at all that Ruby was a virgin. She looked up to Ruby, who nodded, "D-do it." Weiss nodded, gripping her hips tightly and thrusting forward, breaking through.

Ruby cried out, holding onto Weiss. It hurt, but the fact that Weiss was now her first made it worth it ten times over. Weiss held still for awhile, not wanting to hurt Ruby more, and started moving again when Ruby told her it was okay.

The two began moving their hips together slowly, groaning softly together as Weiss' member pushed deeper into Ruby every few thrusts. Weiss eventually couldn't resist anymore and made their way to Ruby's small breasts, massaging and groping them carefully. Ruby let out several soft moans, each of which sent a shiver down Weiss' spine and made her thrust harder, her fingers teasing the other girl's nipples.

Soon neither one of them could handle going so slow, but neither wanted to be the one to admit it, so they kept at it, moving their hips together slowly for another five minutes until Ruby caved, leaning up and whispering, "Faster~"

Weiss didn't need to be told twice, immediately picking up the pace and thrusting harder and faster into Ruby, who moaned louder in delight at this. Her legs locked around Weiss' waist, helping Weiss thrust deeper into her.

Soon Weiss' entire length was pumping into Ruby's pussy with every movement. The sound of their hips slapping together could be heard from outside the room, but the other students of Beacon had learned the hard way not peek into team RWBY's room when a male student had tried peeking in on Yang and had been sent to the hospital.

"Weiss~ d-don't stop!" Ruby moaned as she felt herself getting closer, bucking her hips harder for more. Weiss groaned, feeling Ruby's pussy getting tighter around her shaft as she approached the edge. Just the thought of making Ruby cum nearly made Weiss finish off early, and she had to hold herself back as she thrust harder into Ruby, lowering her head to Ruby's chest and taking one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking it hard and playing with it with her tongue.

Ruby cried out, "W-Weiss~!" Ruby screamed out as she came, Weiss groaning as she came the second after, pumping one of her biggest loads of cum ever into her. Ruby yelped, nearly cumming again from being filled up by all the cum.

Weiss and Ruby laid together for several moments, panting hard and catching their breath. The moment they had though, they were right back at it. It was several hours before the door to team RWBY's room opened again, and that was just because Blake had brought the spare key and opened the door, having to close it again when she saw Ruby riding Weiss hard enough to break the legs of the bed.

* * *

The following few days had turned class from one kind of uncomfortable to the other. Blake and Yang no longer had to deal with Weiss and Ruby avoiding each other, but now they had to put up with the two practically being attached at the hip, an expression that was almost literal several times when they had been unable to resist getting some extra 'fun' in between classes.

Even when they weren't fucking like Faunice in heat every opportunity they got, they still spent four and a half of the five minutes they had between classes making out non-stop, Ruby's speed getting them to their next class just a second or two before they would've been late.

As annoying as it was, Yang couldn't help but find it adorable; except for the time when she found the two of them in a supply closet with none of their clothes in sight, that was hard to find as cute. But still, they were happy together.

Ruby seemed to be the one to initiate most of their more risky pleasure sessions, always looking for new ways to get Weiss off or to get Weiss to get her off. Case and point, in one class Ruby got bored of the lecture being given and scooted closer to Weiss.

Weiss didn't think much of this, nor did she when Ruby's head tilted against her and her hand went to Weiss' lap. She figured Ruby was just getting more comfortable, which Weiss definitely approved of it meant her getting closer.

Then Ruby's hand began to rub against Weiss' crotch under the desk. Weiss' pale skin made her blush extremely visible. "What are you doing?" She questioned quietly. "What's it look like~?" Ruby purred, her palm grinding against Weiss' clothed member, getting it stiff quickly.

Weiss squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as she got hard, "We're in class." She reminded, wondering if Ruby had actually somehow forgotten, which was not only possible, but had happened before. Ruby bit Weiss' earlobe, which she knew Weiss could never hand. It was like her automatic 'on' button.

Weiss let Ruby keep toying with her crotch, not even objecting when Ruby's hand pushed under her skirt, into her panties, and began stroking her length gently. Ruby was glad she had found out about the earlobe trick, and planned on exploiting it many times in the future.

Soon though, Ruby's patience wore thin yet again, and she lowered her head until she was beneath the table. Weiss shifted in her seat, looking around at the other students. Weiss hadn't heard a word Oobleck had said since Ruby's small fingers wrapped around her cock, but the others were all taking notes quickly, not their focus not breaking, as the professor spoke so fast they were all worried they'd miss something.

Weiss already knew everything she needed to ace the test, and would of course help Ruby, and was just worried they'd be spotted. Thankfully, everyone was too distracted to notice Ruby's sudden disappearance, and everything beneath Weiss mid-section was obscured by the desk, making impossible for anyone but Weiss and Ruby to see ad Ruby pulled down Weiss' panties and lifted her skirt, kissing the tip of her stiff cock.

"Don't make too much noise~" Ruby warned, licking up and down Weiss' length. Weiss grumbled as she felt Ruby's tongue please her cock. 'If I get caught, she will to.' Weiss thought, only to go cold when she realized that Ruby's speed could let her bolt off if Weiss was caught, making it look like Weiss had just been pleasuring herself during class; which would actually be worse than being caught with Ruby.

Of course Ruby would never do that, but the thought that she might made it all the more intense and difficult to keep quiet when Ruby took her cock into her mouth, looking up at Weiss as she sucked it.

Weiss groaned. 'Why does she have to look at me while she does it?' Weiss questioned. It was another of those things Weiss couldn't handle. She almost always came early when she looked down and saw Ruby's lips wrapped around her shaft, her beautiful eyes looking back at her.

Ruby bobbed her head fast, her tongue swirling around Weiss' length as she began to deep-throat Weiss. "Can you answer the question Ms. Schnee?" Oobleck asked, having chosen her when three others failed to answer.

Weiss panicked. Of course she could have answered any question he had, if she had fucking heard the question. Ruby gently bit her base. Not hard enough to hurt at all, just enough to send a jolt of pleasure through Weiss' entire body.

"D-Damn~" Weiss groaned. "Precisely! It was the destruction of the dam in fort Segitarius that spurred on the Faunice workers there to revolt, thank you Ms. Schnee."

Weiss hadd't understood anything Oobleck had just said. All she knew is that he wasn't focusing on her anymore, and she was getting close. She pushed Ruby's head down, groaning as she came down Ruby's throat.

Ruby took it all, used to doing so by now. She swallowed it all happily, and carefully got back into her seat without being spotted.

Weiss was a bit upset with her for that stunt, but she found an opportunity to exact revenge later that same day. After close combat practice, which was already a class that Weiss and Ruby hated because it meant being in the same room, wearing maybe half the clothes they usually did, seeing each other sweating and panting, and not being allowed to pin each other down and fuck until they went cross-eyed, Weiss snuck into Ruby's shower stall.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned. Ruby's prank had been a bit risky, but if they tried to do anything here, they'd surely be spotted.

Weiss just smirked, kissing Ruby's neck, which happened to be a trigger that Ruby couldn't handle. Weiss formed a glyph around the shower faucet, making it create a much thicker cloud of steam that completely obscured them. "Try not to make any sound~" Weiss teased, holding Ruby against the wall as she lined up and thrust into Ruby's ass.

It wasn't the first time Ruby had taken it there, but it was the first time she had tried to stay quiet while doing do.

Ruby grit her teeth so hard she was afraid she'd chip one of them as Weiss began to drill her ass hard, holding nothing back and pumping into her as hard as she would if they were somewhere private. Weiss' groaned softly, loving how Ruby's tight little hole squeezed her cock, like it was milking her for cum. It made it impossible for her to stop herself until she filled it up, and Ruby knew it.

Ruby moved her hips against Weiss, whimpering as she tried to make Weiss cum before one or both of them screamed in pleasure and revealed to everyone what they were doing, not that most of them couldn't guess already, as the giant wall of steam wasn't exactly subtle.

It was Ruby who came first, the struggle of having to keep quiet making the pressure in her build up much faster than it usually did. She let out a single, loud yelp as she came, her walls squeezing so tightly around Weiss she came immediately, pumping several thick spurts of warm cum into Ruby's ass.

The plan afterwards had been for them to simply finish washing up and try to discreetly exit the shower room together, but with the both of them naked in the shower, they naturally got side tracked and were very late to their next class.

* * *

 **And that'll do for now. I planned on it being a little longer, but I hope you liked it True. And if other people like it to, then aces ^-^**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
